Reality Warping
Reality Warping is a rare and extremely powerful ability, which is defined as the ability to change or manipulate reality and the world, itself to various degrees. For a reality warper, nearly all things are possible and almost anything they want can be done. This ability may be used and manifested in many different ways, from changing physical aspects, the users surroundings, augmenting powers to distorting the very fabric of space and flow of time itself. Any power that truly stems from Reality Warping is considered to be extremely rare and those in possession of it are almost always portrayed in positions of great power. Types of Reality Warping Reality warping is a powerful ability and there are many other powers which stem from it and in time may evolve into it. Spell Casting : Main article: Spell Casting Spells from a collective of Upper-Level witches, such as the Charmed Ones, are capable of warping reality. With this, they are able to cast and create spells to warp reality with little effort and get what they desired successfully. This was shown when the Charmed Ones helped the Avatars to create Utopia via their magic. This was also shown when the new Charmed Ones (Prue, Melinda, and Tamora) were enlisted with the Shadow Witches to put the world the way it was always supposed to be and to soften mans' heart. A spell was used once again by Jared when he changed reality in 2035, after being enlisted by the Avatars. Projection : Main article: Projection Projection is a form of reality-warping where the user changes the world around them through desire and imagination. Billie Jenkins and Wyatt Halliwell are the only known users of this ability who can use it with free will other than beings such as Genies who can only warp reality through their master's wishes. Conjuration : Main article: Conjuration Conjuring is the ability to materialize an inanimate object or being into reality from nothing. Though common among various beings and not nearly as powerful, conjuring could be considered a form of reality-warping due to users bringing items into existence. Transformation : Main article: Transformation Transformation is the magical ability to warp reality transform one object or being into another form. Another common power, it can also be seen as a form of reality-warping as one object or being becomes something else entirely. Thought Projection : Main article: Thought Projection Thought Projection is the rare power to bring your thoughts, fictional and inanimate objects and beings, to life. It allows the possessor to manipulate reality similar to Projection, but on a smaller scale. However, this power is limited to bringing objects and images to life and cannot alter reality on a larger scale. Kevin, a witch who later became an Elder, possessed the ability to project his drawings into reality. List of Users Original power * Angels of Destiny * The Tribunal * The Cleaners * Avatars * Vortex Minions (Limited to realities of their own creation) * Shadow Witches * Billie Jenkins (Through her Projection power) * Wyatt Halliwell (Through his Projection power) Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. * Cole Turner (As an Avatar) * Leo Wyatt (As an Avatar) * Tuatha (Through her wand) * Kyle Gwydion (Through Tuatha's wand) * Jared (With a spell/Avatars) References # Reality Warping - visit them for more information. Category:DESTINED Category:Charmed Category:Book of Shadows Category:Powers Category:Neutral powers Category:Active Powers